Data processing systems generally include compute elements that access data sets stored in a memory within the system. System efficiency demands that the latency between compute elements and stored data sets be relatively low. Such systems also include communications with destinations that are external to the system. Typically the latency period is much less important for communications between the compute elements and the external destinations, than for communications between the compute elements and the stored data sets. One problem is that communications between the compute elements and the external data sets may delay communications between the compute elements and the stored data sets, thereby violating the need of low latency between the compute elements and the stored data sets, thereby degrading overall system performance.